


Negotiate

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [48]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Deal, Drabble, F/M, Negotiate, Older Woman/Younger Man, Protectiveness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: When James overhears a conversation between Tanner and Moneypenny in regards to Olivia, he decides to negotiate a deal with the Minister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Quantum of Solace.

* * *

James stormed through Whitehall towards the Minister’s office. When he overheard Tanner and Moneypenny’s conversation about how the bastard had threatened Olivia’s life; he was livid.  
  
Olivia had always protected him, now it was his turn to protect her.  
  
Not bothering to knock, he marched into the office and stared down at the man in anger.  
  
“You once asked me for my price; It’s her. You keep your men away from her, you’ll get what you want! I’ll leave the service!”  
  
“Well, it seems the sentimentality goes both ways.”  
  
“Do we have a deal?”  
  
“Yes, 007. I believe we do.”

 


End file.
